


The Demon Triangle Meets the Parents

by clipper782



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford brings Bill home. Kind of. Not really. Stream of consciousness writing. Prompt and story from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Triangle Meets the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Stream of consciousness writing. Prompt and story from tumblr. Written quickly and not edited. Apologies, friends.

It was awkward, there was no getting around that. Aside from the fact that this would be the first time Stanley would be breaking bread with them in ten years, it was also the first time any of his family would be meeting his... partner.

Ford had had to convince his father to let Stanley come back, just for the Holiday. Just because it was so important to Stanford that his brother be there. This was important.

His father and brother were already arguing when he arrived. Ford was too nervous to stop them. Bill didn't care.

His mother was the one to greet him. "Stanford!" She welcomed him, but shot him a look of confusion, "Weren't you bringing your... partner with you?"

"Oh yes, uh. He's-he's here." Stanley and his father had stopped arguing. All eyes were on Ford. He was very clearly alone.

It wouldn't be the first time they had questioned his sanity. He could see the familiar look in his parents eyes. Poor Stanford, he's lost his dreams and now his mind. Even Stanley looked guilty.

Stanford could feel his face burning. Of course this wasn't going to work. Nobody would believe him out here, nobody would understand the things he had seen, least of all his own parents. He just needed to get back to Gravity Falls and then never leave-

They may not have noticed when Ford's eyes turned yellow, his pupils forming into cat-like slits, but they were all startled by the strange echoing voice that came from him. It was... oddly cheerful.

"I'm Bill Cipher. Stanford and I have become very close over these past months. Very close." Then came the very un-Ford like laughing. "It's funny because I'm possessing him."

Silence. Ford's eyes blinked back to normal. "Bill..." Ford muttered under his breath. First impressions were not the demon's strong suit.

"So," Stanley interjected, "Sixer's dating a demon. Guess being the dumb twin's not so bad now is it?"

Ford groaned, burying his head in his hands. At least Bill was having fun. Bill always had his fun.

*

"So you share a body then?" his mother asked at dinner. "How does that... work."

Ford swallowed a mouthful of potatoes. "He's free to come and go as he pleases. He doesn't have a real form in this dimension."

His mother shot a glance at Shermy, who seemed blissfully unaware, and lowered her voice, "yes, but how does that, you know, work."

Ford went red, "Mother!" he protested, somewhat surprised that Stanley had chorused it along with him. 

"I'm only asking. It isn't like this is a... normal occurrence."

Ford tried to fight it, he really did, but Bill wrested away his control. An unnatural smile spread across Ford's face. "You don't think this is the only dimension there is do you? And I will have you know that mind sharing is very intimate! Should I tell you all the ways your relationship is unnatural. In front of your children? In front of little Shermy?"

Bill stared, unblinking at Ford's mother, still smiling until she left the room.

"What was that all about?" Shermy asked.

"Don't ask, kid." Stanley replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't ask."

*

Ford was leaving. An entire weekend here was just too long. And Bill... Bill needed to get back to Gravity Falls. The power source, the dimensional rift, things Ford still didn't understand but wanted to and would, were too far away to be of any use here.

"Hey, where are you running off to, Sixer?" Stanley asked him as he pulled his suitcase down the driveway to his car.

"I'm going home. Back to Gravity Falls. I should ask you that question."

Stanley sighed, "Hey, you know I'm not wanted here. And I'd be wanted even less with you gone."

The two brothers stood in the driveway for a moment. It never used to be like this.

"What are you doing getting involved with demons, Sixer? I know you're into the ghosts and monster mysteries, but don't you think its a little much?"

"That's rich coming from you. You've been to jail, Stanley." Ford relaxed, softened a bit. "I know what I'm doing. I trust Bill. Completely."

"Well, I guess you know best..."

More silence. He couldn't just leave it there. It had been so long. 

"You should, uh, come visit me in Gravity Falls sometime. I'll show you what I'm working on."

Stanley's face brightened. A lot. "I will. For sure I will."

Ford smiled and willed himself not to worry as he returned to his car.

*

"Your brother seems nice" Ford could see Bill's triangle form floating in the rear view mirror. He didn't respond.

"You two have such a... unique relationship. Terrible to see it so broken up. You used to be the best of friends and now you can barely stand each other!"

Ford tried to ignore how pleased Bill sounded. Bill always sounded pleased.

"We're not coming back here."

*


End file.
